Demelza Robins
Demelza Robins was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sorted into Gryffindor House. She was a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and was noted to be particularly skilled at dodging Bludgers. She burst in tears when Ron Weasley yelled at her for no apparent reason. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years Upon her arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Demelza was sorted into the house of Gryffindor. Demelza had a talent for the sport Quidditch but had not tried out for the Quidditch team yet as they almost every year had full capacity. 1996-1997 school year In 1996 after the graduation of former members Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and the Weasley twins, Demelza tried out for the new Quidditch team positions and made it as Chaser. During the 1996-1997 Quidditch season, Demelza was injured and Harry Potter used Episkey on her to stop the bleeding, which was accidentally caused by Ron Weasley. Demelza normally avoided accidents on the pitch, being rather good at avoiding bludgers. Ron Weasley also shouted at Demelza unexpectedly, resulting in her crying. Later in the year she was trusted to bring Harry the time and place of Albus Dumbledore's next private lesson with Harry, and also a note from Severus Snape that stated he will be doing his detention no matter how many party invitations he had received, and that he would be sorting out fresh Flobberworms from rotten ones, without the use of protective gloves. At the end of this academic year Albus Dumbledore was murdered on school grounds by Severus Snape. 1997-1998 school year Not being in Harry Potter's year and the 1997–1998 school year being Harry's final year of education meant that Demelza would also be returning to continue her education at Hogwarts in 1997 after the death of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. With Dumbledore dead the school was to be taken over my Minerva McGonagall but with Lord Voldemort's rise to power Severus Snape took to the position. Battle of Hogwarts In last few months of the school year the Second Wizarding War came to a close with the Battle of Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater army invaded the castle and a battle broke out to defend it and protect Harry Potter. The castle was almost completely destroyed and there were many casualties. It is unknown if Demelza was present for the battle or if she was too young to stay in combat. Etymology Demelza began as a Cornish place name that meant either "fort of Maeldaf" or "thy sweetness" ("de" meaning thy and "melza" meaning honey or sweet in Cornish). "Demelza" on Behind the Name It only came into use as a given name in the 1950s, after the novelist Winston Graham chose it for the title character of his 1946 novel, Demelza, which was the second instalment in his Poldark series.The Penguin Dictionary of First Names by David PickeringJ. K. Rowling may have chosen it as a tribute to Demelza Hospice Care for Children, a charity supported by Daniel Radcliffe."Dan's 17th birthday request" from Veritaserum Behind the scenes *Her surname is misspelled as Robbins in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. *She is portrayed by Katy Huxley-Golden in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' Notes and references Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Wizards